


Сборник SMS

by DaughterJohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterJohnlock/pseuds/DaughterJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто небольшие SMS сообщение, на разные темы.<br/>Взято из Flymer.<br/>Для тех, кто любит почитать переписки любимых героев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Мимимишность, короче

**Author's Note:**

> В будущем будут и другие пэйринги.
> 
> Статус фанфика: не закончен. Просто могу перестать в любой день обновлять его, поэтому ставлю "Завершен". 
> 
> Спасибо всем, кто играл со мной. Бесконечно благодарна <3
> 
> И да, истории никак не связаны между собой.
> 
> Предупреждение: в тексте присутствует нецензурная лексика.

Зачем ты поцеловал меня, Джон?  
SH

_Я уже извинился.  
JW_

Я в курсе. Мне интересна твоя мотивация? Зачем и почему?  
SH

_Я этого не знаю. Просто забудь.  
JW_

Я не могу забыть.  
SH

_Просто постарайся.  
JW_

Почему я ДОЛЖЕН это забыть?  
SH

_Потому что - это неправильно.  
JW_

Тогда зачем сделал, раз уверен, что это неправильно?  
SH

_Я уже ответил.  
JW_

Ты сделал это по непонятной для тебя причине, очевидно.  
SH

Подумай и назови мне эту причину.  
SH

_Что ты привязался ко мне? Я без понятия!  
JW_

Это важно.  
SH

Ты идиот, Джон.  
SH

_Да, я знаю.  
JW_

Шерлок вышел из своей комнаты, где прятался все это время, тихо подошел к своему блогеру и поцеловал его, осторожно, нежно, покусывая нижнюю губу. Джон опешил, удивленно приподнял брови, но все же ответил. Как только он собирался углубить поцелуй, детектив резко отстранился и снова скрылся в своей комнате, оставив удивленного и ничего не понимающего Джона наедине со своими мыслями.

Я тоже.  
SH


	2. Глава, в которой Моран стебет Джима

**Предупреждение: мат, мат и ещё раз мат.**

 

Меня заебала эта хуйня.   
SM 

Ты заебал бахать!   
SM

_Бах?~  
JM_

Блять. К черту.   
SM

_Я, тут подумал... Мне жутко нравится имя Себастьян. Начиная с Баха и заканчивая тобой.  
И знаешь, каким было бы самое идеальное полное имя?  
JM_

Даже знать не хочу.   
SM

_Иоганн Себастьян Моран Ба-Бах!  
JM_

Мда, ты как всегда, я не удивлён.   
SM

_Не удивлен?  
Это было предсказуемо?  
JM_

Да. Очень.   
SM

_Мне почти обидно...  
JM_

Извиняться не собираюсь.   
SM

_Ой, да и не надо.  
JM_

_Мне скучно, Басти.  
JM_

Ничем не могу помочь, ты уже заебал.   
SM

_Да не ебал я тебя. Не разрешаешь ты.  
JM_

Ты ебешь мои мозги.   
SM 

С чего бы мне разрешать меня ебать?   
SM

_Если я буду ебать тебя, то твоим мозгам куда меньше достанется.  
JM_

Спасибо. Воздержусь.   
SM

_Тогда и не говори, что я тебя заебал.  
JM_

Окей. Ты просто меня достал.   
SM

_Да все потому, что мне скучно.  
JM_

Я и уйти могу.   
SM

_Да все равно я тебе уйти не дам.  
JM_

Я у тебя и не спрашиваю.   
SM

_У меня и спрашивать не нужно.  
Я не отпущу тебя от себя.  
JM_

Я конечно, знаю, что ты самодовольный ублюдок, но удержать ты меня не сможешь.  
SM

_Но ведь я тебя люблю, дурашка~  
JM_

Да, да, очень смешно, Джим.   
SM

_Это не было шуткой.  
JM_

Я что-то не понял.   
SM

_Поэтому и дурашка.  
JM_

Ты серьёзно?!   
SM

_Ты устранил того идиота, Моран?..  
JM_

Конечно.   
SM 

Не уходи от темы, мелкий засранец!   
SM

_Не обзывайся на босса.  
JM_

_И я не мелкий. Я компактный.  
JM_

Ага, метр с кепкой :D  
SM

_Иди в задницу, громадина необъятная!  
JM_

Ой, ой, ой, задел эго великого?   
SM

_Все, отстань.  
JM_

_Шкаф.  
JM_

Ладно. Не обижайся, малявка.   
SM

_Громила!  
JM_

Джим, успокойся.   
SM 

Нормальный у тебя рост.   
SM

_Все равно иди в задницу...  
JM_

Не веди себя, как обиженная малявка.   
SM

_Блять, Моран!  
JM_

Что? :D  
SM

_Заебал.  
JM_

Я тебя ещё не ебал, маленький гений.   
SM

_Да хватит уже!  
JM_

_И, к слову, мог бы и попробовать.  
JM_

Возможно, я попробую.   
SM 

Твой рост не будет препятствием, надеюсь.   
SM

_Достал, Моран!  
JM_

_Уволю тебя нахрен.  
JM_

А говорил, что я от тебя не отделаюсь.   
SM

_Да! Не отделаешься, блять!  
Что, уже и напугать нельзя?  
JM_

За всю работу на тебя, фраза "уволю нахрен" прозвучала минимум раз 100.   
SM 

Уже не страшно.   
SM

_Вот бесишь ты меня, ясно?  
JM_

Маловало-то ясно :D   
SM

_Я тебе винтовку твою в задницу вставлю.  
JM_

Мм, заманчиво, но думаю, у тебя не получится. Подрасти сначала.   
SM 

Кстати, растишку купить, Босс?   
SM

_Все, Себастьян, не смешно. Прекрати.  
JM_

А то что?   
SM

_А то пиздец тебе.  
Ногу прострелю к чертям.  
JM_

Ой, да брось. Тогда я вообще не нужен буду тебе.   
SM

_Нужен.  
JM_

_Все, отстань.  
JM_

Так что?   
SM 

На счёт твоей любви? Ты серьёзно?   
SM

_О чем ты? Тебя тут внизу не слышно, громадина.  
JM_

Шутник.   
SM 

Хватит уходить от темы.   
SM

_Да что ты привязался-то вообще?  
JM_

Хочу выяснить.   
SM

_А почему я должен повторять дважды?  
JM_

Не должен, просто это как-то не вяжется с тобой.   
SM

_Будто ты не знаешь о моей непредсказуемости.  
JM_

О, вот именно.   
SM

_Узнал, что хотел?  
JM_

Да. Теперь можем и поиграть. Даже не думай, что ты будешь сверху.  
SM

_Что за принижение моих прав?  
JM_

Малявки снизу.  
SM

_Иди в задницу!  
JM_

Пойду, как только приеду к тебе.   
SM

_Блять. Моран.  
Ногу прострелю.  
JM_

Твои угрозы повторяются, Джим.   
Ты не заболел?   
SM 

Я понял почему ты говоришь, что ногу, это на уровне твоих глаз, да?   
SM

_Затрахал! Прекрати уже!  
Я не маленький!  
JM_

Уже, так быстро? Я же ещё не начал.   
SM

_Моран. Прекрати.  
JM_

Есть, Босс.   
SM

_И, какого черта, ты не послушался сразу?!  
JM_

Я не чувствовал в твоих словах приказа.   
SM

_Все, блять, зашибись. Мне еще и печатать с выражением нужно, чтобы меня поняли.  
JM_

Было бы неплохо.   
SM

_Моран. Купи мне ежа.  
JM_

Ежа? Ты там с ума сошёл?   
SM

Может лучше хомячка, он меньше ежа и ты будешь себя чувствовать высоким :D  
SM

_Блять, Моран, прекрати!  
JM_

_И вообще, это приказ. Купи ежа.  
JM_

Окей, босс.   
SM 

Белого?   
SM

_А найдешь?  
JM_

Че его искать-то, недавно убил владельца зоомагазина. Вроде видел там.   
SM

_Как замечательно.  
Теперь у меня будут ежик и Тигренок~  
JM_

Тигренок?   
SM 

Мне нравится.   
SM 

Такой подойдёт?   
[прикрепленное фото]  
SM

_Да, я хочу его! Тащи домой.  
JM_

Ты невыносим.   
SM


	3. Виноват зонт

Майк… ты только не злись, но я, кажется, сломал твой зонт.  
GL

_Что. Ты. Сделал?  
MH _

_Грегори?  
MH_

_Отвечай!  
MH _

_Боже, храни Королеву.  
MH_

Я случайно! Клянусь!  
GL

_Боже… Мне нужно выпить. Срочно.  
MH _

_А тебе советую бежать из страны.  
MH_

_Хотя, все равно не поможет!  
MH_

Ты же не любишь зонтик сильнее меня? …  
GL

 _С какой стороны посмотреть!  
MH  
_  
 _Он не ломает моих мужей.  
MH  
_  
Таких зонтиков тысячи, а я один.  
GL

_Таких зонтиков — в мире, так же как и тебя, Грегори. Всего один.  
MH_

Но, я то все равно лучше… Иначе бы ты на своем зонте женился.  
GL

_Шерлок давно меня на нем поженил.  
MH_

_У нас с ним столько было связано…  
MH  
_  
Я сейчас на развод подам.  
GL

_Да брось, Грегори. Я же пошутил.  
MH_

Так не шутят, Майкрофт.  
GL

_Тебе нужно меньше времени проводить с доктором Уотсоном. Совсем перестал смеяться.  
MH_

Ничего подобного! Просто это было жестоко.  
GL

_Жестоко?  
MH_

Прям в стиле — О-Великие-Короли-Холмсы-Нам-На-Всех-Плевать.  
GL

_Я понял тебя. Не начинай. Прошу прощения.  
MH_

_Но за зонт, ты все равно отплатишь.  
MH_

Обязательно;)   
GL

_Ты вообще собираешься домой? Или так и будешь сидеть в своём кресле и листать красную папку?  
MH_

Опять занимаешься подглядыванием?  
GL

_Ни в коем случае. Отнюдь, слежу за твоей безопасностью.  
MH_

Ты вечно прикрываешься этим.  
GL

_Я не прикрываюсь, а волнуюсь.  
MH_

Ты вуайерист, признай.  
GL

_Откуда такие мысли, Грегори. Я никогда этим не занимался.  
MH_

Ты этим занимаешься всегда.  
GL

_Вопрос все еще открыт.  
MH_

В этой папке все равно нет ничего интересного.  
GL

_Тогда закрой ее и… Подожди, у тебя стояк?  
MH_

У тебя что, такая хорошая камера? Офигеть.  
GL

_Инспектор Лестрейд-Холмс, Вы не посмеете делать это на работе!  
MH_

Майкрофт, дорогой, будь добр, проследи еще и за коридором и, если кто-нибудь будет идти в мой кабинет, сообщи. Я уже расстегнул ширинку, ты видишь?  
GL

_Грегори, это не разумно.  
MH_

_Грегори?  
MH_

_Грегори Лестрейд-Холмс! Я выезжаю!  
MH_


	4. Алкоголь. Часть 1

**Посвящаю эту главу - Мистер Фокси.** **Спасибо за отзывы и награду!**

 

Джн, помнишь тут бутылку с коньяком?   
SH

_Шрли, ты вдел времяя?  
Напишешь, когда протрезвеишь._

_Ты о той бутылкеговоришь, да?  
JW_

Даяаая, Джлн.   
SH 

Я ее выпитл. А ты что, тоже там пьянвке?   
SH

_Он жи был открытым всь месяц, хахахх.  
JW_

_Да. здесь все: Молли, Лстрейдд и твой брат Майкрсфт!  
Двигай кнам!!  
JW_

О! Я суоро приежу, Джг, дождитесь меееня.   
SH

Бртец тоже пьяян?  
SH

_Ждеемм!  
JW_

_Я тризв каак рёбрышко!  
JW_

_*как солёный огрччик  
JW_

_Эта писал Макрфт с барной стойке, эт не я.  
JW_

Эт хорпош. Не забдь заснт егое над видеоо. Я сецча допью ввино и выедвгаюсь к вам, тролко это кресло мне мешвует дойтйи до двеури.   
SH

_Тссс! Это Андрсен!! Мы занесли его до твего прихода, не разбди его.  
JW_

_Вотон слабак, а? ахаххах  
JW_

Ахахах, Джун, я пьнул егоо нгой, а он молччит. Этж пркрасно.   
SH

Джон, дорогой, Шерлок хочет куда-то пойти, но я не уверена, что его можно отпускать в таком состоянии. Он забрал у меня настойку, и представляешь, пьет ее из горла!

Мссис Хдсон волнуктся, прям кап море.  
SH

_Вспомнел. Андерсенн ушел дмой, оставил в крсле свою парку, все ко.  
JW_

_Предай Миссис Хьюстон, что ты бдешь в хрших руках и верншься доой не пзже десяит.  
JW_

_Шерло, это Грегори. Приезжай, пока Джон совсем не поплохело. Ты почему-то не отвеч.на мои смс, поэтому пишу так.  
JW_

Я убил куртук. Чертт. Я пердам, но она мене не слушатися.   
SH 

Гремк! Я почьи едц. Мистсс Хдсон не отпускает мня.   
SH

_Убги от ней, Шерлк.  
JW_

Джн, ТЫК ГЕЙНИЙ!.  
SH


	5. Кулинария

Я тебя ненавижу.  
SM

_Не вижу причины удивляться. Меня ненавидят много людей.  
JM_

Какого черта, ты выкинул все мои сигареты?  
SM

_Я не люблю запах сигарет в собственной квартире. Мне кажется, что я уже предупреждал тебя по этому поводу.  
JM_

Тогда я буду снова жить в своём доме.  
SM

_У нас договор, Себастьян. Ты меня охраняешь, временно. Думаешь, мне сладко оттого, что в квартире еще кто-то есть? Хорошо, что хоть она большая.  
JM_

_И бросай эту дурную привычку курить. Фильм «Константин» смотрел?  
JM_

Договор, договор. Я застрелюсь. Смотрел.  
SM

_Тише, мне труп в квартире не нужен.  
Во-о-от. Так же кончить хочешь?  
JM_

Со мной все в порядке. Не кончу я так, как он.  
SM

_Ну-ну.  
JM_

_Там есть, что можно съесть?  
JM_

Нет.  
SM

_Купи что-то съедобное. Деньги в калошнице, как обычно.  
JM_

Что-то съедобное. Есть пожелания?  
SM

_Да, то, что ты сможешь сносно приготовить.  
JM_

Омлет?  
SM

_Что хочешь, но чтобы побольше! Моран, черт побери, почему это вызывает такие трудности?  
JM_

Потому что я не умею готовить.  
SM

_Отправлю тебя на кулинарные курсы. Никаких «но»!  
JM_

Блять. Снова влип. Может в интернете рецепты посмотрю?  
SM

_Да смотри, но не сожги квартиру. И чтобы было съедобно.  
JM_

Обещать ничего не могу.  
SM

_На курсы отправлю…  
JM_

Я постараюсь.  
SM

_Уже хорошо.  
JM_

***

_Ты там в порядке? Уже 2 часа прошло.  
JM_

_Себ?  
JM_

_Себастьян, мать твою!  
JM_

***

Ебать, Джим, прости.  
SM 


	6. Аппетитная задница

_О, инспектор, Вы же пьяны.  
MH_

Восве нт.  
GL

Совсем немножко…  
GL

_И что Вас сподвигло написать мне?  
MH_

Всего лишь хотел доложить, что у Вас обалденная задница.  
GL

_О.  
MH _

_Полагаю, это комплимент.  
MH_

Вы как всегда проницательны.  
GL

_Не знаю, как на это реагировать.  
MH_

И тормознуты…  
GL

_Инспектор Лестрейд, это возмутительно!  
MH_

Я пьян. Мне можно и хрень нести.  
GL

А Вы не возмущайтесь тут. Я всего-то похвалил вашу аппетитную задницу.  
GL

_Вот именно, инспектор. Никто ещё не хвалил мою, как вы выразились «аппетитную задницу».  
MH _

_Завтра не пожалеете?  
MH_

Нет, надеюсь.  
GL

_С чего такой вывод?  
MH_

Я давно хотел сказать. Смелости не хватало.  
Думаю, завтра я буду даже немного доволен.  
GL

_Я обязательно напомню Вам, инспектор.  
MH_

***

_Добрый день, инспектор.  
MH_

Добрый день, мистер Холмс.  
Чем-то обязан?  
GL

_Будьте добры, прочтите нашу вчерашнюю переписку.  
MH_

Боже, Майкрофт…  
Мне очень стыдно и неловко. Я должен попросить прощения за свое непристойное поведение.  
GL

_Не стоит. Мне было приятно, давно меня никто не удивлял.  
MH_

Странно слышать от Вас такое, но я все же еще раз прошу прощения.  
Мне не стоило так напиваться.  
GL

_Я прощаю Вас, инспектор.  
MH_

_Ужин?  
MH_

Простите, ужин?  
GL

_Видимо, с утра вы такой же «тормознутый», как и я все время, по Вашим словам.  
MH_

Я вовсе не считаю Вас тормознутым.  
GL

_Вчера Вы были другого мнения.  
MH_

Я был пьян.  
GL

_Как говорится: «Что у трезвого на уме, то у пьяного на языке».  
MH_

Не всегда.  
Все, что я говорил вчера — чушь. Не воспринимайте ее всерьез.  
GL

_Так, значит у меня не «аппетитная задница»?  
MH_

Чушь все, кроме этого…  
GL

_Ох, значит, Вы действительно так считаете.  
MH_

Как ни странно.  
GL

Мне не стоило этого говорить.  
GL

_Все в порядке.  
MH_

_Так что?  
MH_

Я согласен на ужин.  
GL

_И во второй раз Вы меня удивляете.  
MH_


	7. Минет?

Ты скоро вернешься домой?  
SH

 _Шерлок, смена только началась, прошло всего 30 минут, как я уехал на работу.  
JW  
_  
Это слишком долго. Ты мне сейчас нужен. Отпросись с работы пораньше.  
SH

_Если я снова отпрошусь с работы — меня уволят. Что стряслось?  
JW_

Минет.  
SH

_Боже.  
JW_

_Рука?  
JW_

Что рука? Джон, ты меня совсем не понял?  
SH

_Видимо, да.  
JW _

_Объясни нормально.  
JW_

Мне нужно сделать тебе минет, чтобы по твоим эмоциям и продолжительности определить, что чувствовала жертва. Что непонятного?  
SH

_Что?  
JW_

_Шерлок, что за шутки?!  
JW_

_Я не дам тебе делать мне минет. Найди кого-нибудь другого.  
JW_

Это не шутка. Но только тебя я хорошо знаю и знаю, что в этом плане ты чист. Я тебе противен?  
SH

_Я — не гей!  
JW_

И что? Это не секс. Хочешь, представишь на моем месте девушку.  
SH

_Боже! Что за бред?  
JW_

_Что мне за это будет?  
JW_

Что хочешь. Мое финансовое положение позволит мне купить тебе всё, что нужно.  
SH

_Никаких экспериментов полгода.  
JW_

Что? Над тобой — никаких. А другие эксперименты будут.  
SH

_Тогда, я отказываюсь.  
JW_

Ты понимаешь, что просишь? Тоже самое, если бы ты был полгода без секса.  
SH

_Тебе это нужно или нет?  
JW_

Ладно… Нужно.  
SH

_Вот и хорошо.  
JW_

_Подожди, а посмотреть порно тебе не подходит?  
JW_

Нет. Мне нужны живые эмоции. Не поддельные, как в порно.  
SH

Джон. Сегодня вечером. Я подготовлю тебе необходимые журналы с голыми девушками и видео, которое, по моему мнению, возбудит тебя для минета.  
SH

_Откуда ты можешь знать, что меня возбудит?  
JW_

_Хотя, чему я удивляюсь…  
JW_

Наблюдения за тобой. До вечера, Джон.  
SH

_Боже, я не верю, что согласился на это.  
JW_

Один раз. Дальше буду мучиться я, а не ты.  
SH

_С чего тебе мучиться?  
JW_

Во-первых, полгода без экспериментов, во-вторых… Я оставлю это при себе.  
SH

_Ты можешь это удалить в отличие от меня.  
JW_

Не смогу. Именно это не смогу. Джон, может хватит? Жду тебя вечером.  
SH

_Нет, не хватит. Почему ты не сможешь?  
JW_

Я не отвечу. Просто не смогу. Тебя пациенты ждут.  
SH

_Подождут.  
JW _

_Скажи. Иначе ничего не будет.  
JW_

Ты мой лучший друг. Не чужой мне человек. Так как я смогу забыть подобное?  
SH

_А каково будет мне?  
JW_

_К тому же, ты же асексуал и подобные вещи тебя не интересуют.  
JW_

Интересуют. Точнее, стали интересовать в последнее время. Ещё есть вопросы?  
SH

_О, и из-за кого же?  
JW_

Из-за человека. Можно хотя бы это я оставлю в секрете?  
SH

_Хорошо, хорошо.  
JW_

_Хоть мне и жутко интересно.  
JW_

_Скажи хотя бы, он это или она?  
JW_

Это мужчина. Больше ничего не могу сказать.  
SH

_Так значит, мужчины.  
JW _

_А он не будет ревновать?  
JW_

Нет. Он точно не будет. Он не знает о моих чувствах, так какая тут может быть ревность?  
SH

_А чего же ты ему не скажешь?  
JW_

Не могу. Он меня возненавидит.  
SH

Джон, если можно… Не будем это обсуждать, хорошо? Через час ты уже придешь. Я всё подготовил.  
SH

_Ты боишься?!  
JW_

_Что, все серьёзно?  
JW_

_Надеюсь, это не Грег.  
JW_

Да, Джон, я боюсь. Я умею любить, так как тоже человек. Всё серьезно и это моя первая серьезная влюбленность. Правда, ужасная затея.  
SH

И это не Грег.  
SH

_Я уже еду.  
JW_

_Так может он тоже испытывает к тебе чувства?  
JW_

Вот и замечательно.  
SH

Нет. Он мне давно ясно дал понять, что равнодушен ко мне.  
SH

_Знаешь, ты когда-то тоже дал ясно понять, что женат на работе. А теперь ты влюблён.  
JW_

Его взгляды и мнение не изменилось. Проверено уже много раз. Так что, я уверен в том, что говорю.  
SH

_Познакомишь?  
JW_

_Я хорошо замечаю, кто в тебя влюблён, а кто нет.  
JW_

Не думаю, что получится… Он… Джон, мне сложно об этом говорить. Можно я не буду больше отвечать на твои вопросы? Всё равно ничего не выйдет, я уверен.  
SH

_Сначала мне показалось, что ты говоришь обо мне. Ах-ха-ха. Я просто пытаюсь помочь, хоть мне и не  
JW_

_Случайно отправил.  
JW _

_Забудь.  
JW_

Хотя тебе не… Что? Твоя очередь отвечать на вопросы.  
SH

Не удивительно, что тебе так показалось. Тебе нужно принять душ перед процессом? Или сразу приступим?  
SH

_Неважно, Шерлок.  
JW_

_Принять душ.  
JW_

Важно. Мне важно. Но ладно, настаивать не буду. Я тебя жду.  
SH

_С каких пор тебе важно? Я не буду этого говорить, раз ты тоже не хочешь признаваться, кто он.  
JW_

Мне всегда было важно. Как я могу признаться? Чтобы ты меня возненавидел? Тогда уж лучше я промолчу и не узнаю, что ты мне там хотел сказать.  
SH

_Прости, а почему я могу тебя за это возненавидеть?  
JW_

_То есть, это я?!  
JW_

Я молчу. Как скоро ты будешь дома?  
SH

_Шерлок! Ответь! Это важно!  
JW_

Ты мой единственный друг и я тобой дорожу. Это всё, что тебе нужно знать.  
SH

_Шерлок, ты идиот!  
JW_

Я не совсем понимаю. Почему?  
SH

_Потому что ты сказал, что «его взгляды не изменились», когда они как раз изменились, а ты ничего не заметил!  
JW_

Что я должен был заметить? Боже, Джон, я… Я соберу вещи, хорошо? Договорюсь с миссис Хадсон, она никого не будет к тебе подселять, если не захочешь.  
SH

_Ты точно идиот!  
JW _

Джон зашёл в гостиную и серьёзно посмотрел на Шерлока, — Идиот! Сюда иди! — приказал Уотсон.

Шерлок удивленно приподнял бровь, посмотрев на Джона.

— Это такая игра, называть меня сегодня идиотом? — устало вздохнул он, убирая ноутбук с дивана, и с опаской посмотрел на него, медленно подходя, — Джон? Что случилось?

— Знаешь, для гения, ты бываешь на удивление туп, — он притянул к себе Шерлока, касаясь своими губами его губ.

Шерлок ошарашенно уставился на него, — Видимо, я и впрямь идиот, — он после облизнулся, и широко улыбнулся.


	8. Карибы

Я увольняюсь.  
SM

_С хуя ли?  
JM_

Заебался я с тобой и твоими играми.  
SM

_Тигр злится? Успокойся. Хочешь мертвую шлюху?  
JM _

Мне похуй. Просто устал. Спасибо, откажусь.  
SM  
 _  
Окееееееей, тогда не открывай шкаф. Просто советую.  
JM_

Блять, теперь ещё кровь отстирывать от вещей.  
SM  
 _  
Ну Бастиан, хочешь отпуск? На Карибах! Там как раз снимают новую часть твоего любимого фильма.  
JM_

Карибы? Если без тебя, то я согласен.  
SM  
 _  
Я хотел тебя порадовать, но она сама виновата.  
JM_

Даже не хочу знать причину её виновности.  
SM

_Почему без меня? Себбби, мы будем как в фильме «Страх и ненависть в Лас-Вегасе"! Я буду в шляпе и сигаретой, а ты будешь под кайфом и рассказывать мне истории!  
JM_

_Завтра вылет.  
JM_

Нахуй, я отказываюсь.  
SM

_Я не спрашиваю, я говорю. Представь, что у нас каникулы! Расслабься и получай удовольствие. А то папочка обидится.  
JM_

Каникулы? Да ты в первые пять минут прикажешь мне грохнуть какого-нибудь мудилу, потому что он не так на тебя посмотрел. О каком удовольствие может идти речь?!  
SM  
 _  
Обычном, человеческом удовольствии. Так что, пакуй манатки.  
JM_

Ебаный ад. Я передумал увольняться. Давай никуда не поедем?  
SM

_Поздно. Я хочу на Карибы. Угоним яхту и будем пить ром.  
JM_

Тебе нельзя пить. У тебя развивается ещё более развращенная фантазия об убийствах. Последнее даже мне вспоминать тошно.  
SM

_Какие мы чувствительные. Я в депрессии. Перечитал кафку, замок, ощущение, что этот мудак поимел меня пальцем. И мы никогда не узнаем, что будет с К.  
JM_

Нет, не продолжай. Мне насрать на это.  
SM  
 _  
Ты жесток.  
JM_

_Расскажи мне историю с твоей войны.  
JM_

А может мне ещё покудахтать как индейка?  
SM

_Не, не люблю индейку. Себби, ну пожалуйста.  
JM_

Помню, с Ватсоном ходили на разведку. Так что ты думаешь? Он такой «милый доктор», как ты его называешь? Хуй там был, всех перестрелял к чертям собачим. Мне только один остался. Сука.  
SM

_Как это мило… Тебе нравится Джон?  
JM_

Нет.  
SM

_Пидора ответ!  
JM_

_Кхм, извини. Автозамена. Завтра самолет в шесть.  
JM_

Ну еб твою мать, я не хочу, блять.  
SM  
 _  
Не ломайся, как девственница перед гладиатором. Мы едем. Не забудь беретту. И патроны.  
JM_  
 _  
И… Сейчас вспомню.  
JM_

_Плавки! Там же море.  
JM_

Бля, как я сам не догадался.  
SM

_Ну, мало ли, в нашей команде я голова, а ты все остальное.  
JM_

_Кстати, я представил. Твое тело и моя голова.  
JM_

_Все твои умения и мои знания.  
JM_

_Представляешь? Джеймс Моран.  
JM_

_Себастьян Мориарти.  
JM_

_Сеймс. Джейбастиан.  
JM_

Джеймс Моран. Неплохо звучит. Ты снова пьёшь кофе, да? Не переусердствуй. Тебя заносит после него, а страдаю я.  
SM

_Ты хочешь, чтобы я взял твою фамилию? Как это мило. Я согласен. Кстати, свадьбу там же сыграем, на Карибах.  
JM_

Разбежался. Это была шутка, епта.  
SM  
 _  
Ну, да, конечно. Ещё скажи, что ты натурал.  
JM  
_  
А ты сомневаешься?  
SM

_Я придерживаюсь теории Фрейда, что все мы бисексуальны.  
JM_

Похуй. Я не гей и не бисексуал.  
SM

_Баси, я видел историю твоего браузера.  
JM_

_Сockyboys. Серьезно?  
JM_

_Мог бы попросить, я бы тебе получше что кинул.  
JM_

Сука, это было ради интереса.  
SM

Блять.  
SM  
 _  
Хм. Я, конечно, не Шерлок. Но.. Судя по времени, и промежуткам.. Ты нехило обогатился знаниями в данной стезе.  
JM_  
 _  
Да ладно, ну же, Себби. Соверши свой каминг-аут. Я не расскажу твоему папе.  
JM_

Говорю же, интересно было.  
SM

Пошёл нахуй, Джим.  
SM

_Оу, ну, я не против пойти на твой хуй. Интересное предложение.  
JM_

Твою мать, прекрати, а то…   
SM

Я тебя трахну.  
SM

Ой, прости, автозамена ебаная.  
SM

_Ладно, 1:1.  
JM_


	9. Королева оценит

_Мне пришлось отменить крайне важное собрание из-за того, что я не могу нормально сидеть. И что мне теперь сказать послам?  
MH_

Что у тебя «дело государственной важности», и поехать домой ко мне.  
GL

 _Не очень-то умно.  
МН  
_  
Тогда скажи правду. Представляю их лица.  
GL

_Англия мне этого не простит.  
MH_

Брось, Королева оценит.  
GL

_Я не похож на того, кто подчиняется.  
MH_

Ну… Даже не знаю, мне кажется похож, особенно, когда ты лежишь подо мной.  
GL  
 _  
О, заткнись, Лестрейд.  
MH_

А что такое, мистер Холмс? Стесняетесь?  
GL

_Из-за тебя уже трудно чего-то стесняться.  
MH_

Ну, мы с тобой ещё в общественном месте не пробовали. Лифт в Ярде не считается.  
GL

_Я редко бываю в общественных лифтах. И, Грег, это как-то извращенно, не считаешь? Тем более, нам не по девятнадцать.  
MH_

Да какая разница, сколько лет?! Я в восторге, и ты не в меньшем, так почему бы и нет?  
GL

 _С одной стороны, когда это происходит вне дома, ты бываешь более сдержан (я хотя бы способен сидеть после этого). Но с другой, Грегори, это ведь глупо.  
MH  
_  
Не вижу ничего глупого.  
GL  
 _  
Зато могут увидеть другие.  
MH_

Джон только за.  
GL

_Что?!  
MH_

Хм, видимо, мне нужно объясниться?  
GL

_Видимо, что да.  
МН_

Ну, мы просто выпили с Джоном в пабе и поделились с друг другом пристрастиями.  
GL

_А подробнее? Я убью тебя.  
MH_

Во избежание сердечного удара, лучше промолчу.  
GL

_Отвечай. Сейчас же.  
MH_

Майк, я тебя люблю.  
GL

_Сейчас же.  
MH_

Что будешь на ужин?  
GL  
 _  
Прекрати этот цирк, Грегори.  
MH_

Я хочу тебя, Майк.  
GL

_Ты издеваешься? Я ещё неделю этого не допущу.  
MH_

_Если не ответишь, то гораздо дольше.  
MH_

Ты жестокий, знаешь?  
GL

_Скажи это моей пятой точке.  
MH_

С радостью скажу ей.  
GL

_Но сначала ответь мне.  
MH_

Черт. Джон рассказал мне, а я ему.  
GL

_Что именно ты рассказал ему?  
MH_

Немного. Чем мы любим заниматься в ванне, в коридоре и у тебя в кабинете.  
GL

_А ещё?  
МН_

Ну, во дворе, в самолёте, на столе пример-министра, в ателье, в твоём бункере, на Бейкер-стрит…  
GL

_Я убью тебя. Убью.  
МН_

_Ты хотя бы не сказал, что я занимаю нижнюю позицию?  
MH_

Как же, конечно, сказал.  
GL

Черт! Прости.  
GL

_Идиот.  
МН_

Брось, Шерлок тоже снизу.  
GL

_Правда? Я так и думал.  
МН_

_Стоп. Они с Джоном спят?  
MH_

О, Майкрофт, тебе пора взять выходной. Ты теряешь хватку.  
GL

_Я давно не был на Бейкер-стрит. А когда был, то Ватсон отсутствовал. Шерлок, в свою очередь, довольно хорошо заметает следы.  
МН_

На месте преступление они не скрываются. Лобызаются постоянно, что завидно.  
GL

_Странно, Шерлок не особо склонен проявлять чувств на публике. Завидно?  
МН_

Шерлок вообще изменился. На днях готовил торт для Джона. И, да. Особенно, когда мы на приеме у кого-нибудь. Я иду как твой партнёр, но им себя не ощущаю.  
GL

_Хочешь, чтоб мы ещё при людях это делали?  
МН_

Майк, ЭТО — просто обнимание и изредка поцелуи. Я многого не прошу.  
GL

_Все равно не вижу смысла проявлять чувства на людях.  
МН_

Ты сейчас физически должен почувствовать, как я закатываю глаза.  
GL


End file.
